What Would Jesus Do?
by angel0wonder
Summary: Yuzu was at her limit. All week it seemed like Mei was out to get her. Her weapon of choice to drive Yuzu mad? Fleeting touches.


Yuzu was at her limit. All week it seemed like Mei was out to get her.

Her weapon of choice to drive Yuzu mad? Fleeting touches.

Yuzu knew she wasn't going crazy here! Even if she wasn't getting enough sleep at night... But the reason for that was because she was certain at one point in the night she felt a warm hand go down her spine! It woke her up instantly but when she looked over at her bed mate with wide eyes, Mei seemed to be fast asleep. She stayed awake the rest of the night, keeping a paranoid eye on the other girl.

Another instance was when Yuzu had been doing her hair one morning and Mei approached from behind her. "You always put a lot of effort into your hair, don't you?" The dark haired girl inquired, watching her.

"Yep!" Yuzu looked at the comely reflection in the mirror, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "You're not going to tell me to undye it, are you?"

"Not in particular," Mei answered noncommittally. She then reached over and delicately ran her hand through Yuzu's hair, prompting the other girl to immediately freeze up. "I kind of like it actually." Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, her hand left. "Though dying your hair is against school rules," Mei commented casually as she left the room.

Was it just Yuzu, or was there an extra sway of her hips as she walked away?

Not to mention yet another time Yuzu had just gotten out of the bath with only a towel around her waist when she bumped into Mei in the hallway. "Ah, sorry…" Yuzu grumbled awkwardly as Mei just stood there looking at her. The younger girl was standing in front of the door to their room and Yuzu fidgeted, bare feet cold on the floor. "Um… Excuse me?"

Not reacting Mei simply kept watching her to the point of uncomfortableness until she suddenly leaned forward, indiscriminately moving into Yuzu's personal space. Yuzu clammed up, air escaping her lungs, as Mei decided to trace a stray drop of water that was traveling down her neck with her finger.

"Quite wet, aren't you?" Mei said knowingly.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-" Yuzu was reduced to stammering, her whole face steaming. But Mei was already making her way down the hall, a smirk playing on her lips. "N-NO," Yuzu managed to get out way too late.

See? So there was no way Yuzu was imagining things, right? RIGHT?

"Yuzu? Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Yuzu blinked and looked up from her bowl of rice that she had been staring at while lost in thought.

"I was asking you if you were ready for finals," her mother repeated with an amused smile. "Judging from the dark circles under your eyes, I hope you've been studying?"

"Ohhhh..." Yuzu trailed off, realizing that she had neglected studying in favor of being paranoid. "Crap."

"Thought so," her mother chuckled as she ate her own rice. "What about you, Mei?"

Yuzu peeked at her sister, who was sitting across the dinner table from her. Mei looked like she hadn't lost a single hours rest.

"Finals won't be a problem," Mei answered easily.

Their mom looked pleased. "Good! It's a weird feeling to not have to worry about a daughter's academic success!"

"Mom!" Yuzu bristled in embarrassment.

"I'm kidding," her mother reassured. "... Though maybe it'll help if you ask Mei to help you study?"

Yuzu wanted to blurt out that it was Mei's fault, plaguing her dreams which kept her awake, but held it in so that she wouldn't sound like a lunatic.

"If you insist mother, then I don't see the problem in tutoring Yuzu," Mei said. Her dark eyes landed on the blonde, a teasing glint in her eye. "Though I'd consider it a miracle if any lesson actually stuck." Yuzu glowered at her.

"Right?" Their mother and Mei shared a laugh at Yuzu's expense.

Yuzu grumbled under her breath and picked at her meal when she felt something running up her leg. "Jesus!" The blonde jumped at the unexpected contact. Her mother stared at her in worry. "Uh, thank you... Jesus. For the meal." Yuzu covered awkwardly.

"Don't thank Jesus, thank the person who cooked!" Their mother pouted.

"Right, yes, thank you," Yuzu laughed nervously, eyeing the girl across from her. But Mei carried on eating as if nothing had happened. Yuzu frowned and went back to her own food. Did she just imagine something touching her leg?

But then it happened again and Yuzu's eyes went wide as she now very clearly felt a touch trailing up her leg. She slowly looked up and locked eyes with Mei. Her little sister was looking at her steadily as what Yuzu was certain was a foot caressed her calf, then her knee, then trailed up to her inner thigh...

Yuzu's mouth went dry as she maintained eye contact with that spell-binding gaze. She didn't know what to do with the rice that she had been chewing on before, so she swallowed thickly. This clearly wasn't her imagination! That foot traveling progressively up her inner thigh was very real-

Yuzu inhaled sharply, nearly choking on some remaining piece of rice in her throat.

"Yuzu, are you alright?" their mother asked in concern.

Yuzu nodded quickly, afraid her voice would come out in an alarmed squeak.

Then the contact abruptly left her body. "May I be excused?" Mei asked, pushing her empty plate away.

"Sure," their mother allowed easily with a smile. Yuzu's green eyes were firmly attached to Mei as she walked away to the bathroom. Probably to take a bath.

The chair Yuzu had been sitting on scraped against the floor before she realized she had gotten up. "Me too," she muttered absently, as her feet gravitated towards the bathroom.

"Oh, okay?" Her mother seemed surprised to see Yuzu leaving since she still had food on her plate.

The blonde didn't know what was coming over her. Her heart was beating like drums of war in her ears and she didn't even bother knocking on the bathroom door. Her hand went to the knob and found it unlocked. Slowly, she twisted the knob and let herself in.

Mei was pulling her shirt over her head when she heard the door close quietly behind her. She turned around, not shy in the least. Yuzu stood there, watching her quietly. It was weird though, she didn't seem shy looking at Mei's body either. This was different. She was looking at her hungrily.

Mei felt her heart getting excited but didn't let it show on her face. "Did you come here to gawk, or did you come here to join me?" Mei turned around and undid her skirt. She let it drop to her feet, fully aware of the effect she had on the older girl.

Yuzu's eyes followed the skirt down then slowly trailed back up. "You're cheating," she said with a longing sigh.

Mei paused, fingers on the waistband of her panties. "Am I?"

"Yeah, you are," the blonde said certainly, slowly approaching Mei. "The deal was that I wasn't allowed to touch you until finals was over. And I think I've been…" Yuzu stopped just short of the other girl. "More than good." The blonde leaned forward, eyes locked with Mei's. "You on the other hand have been cheating."

Mei held her gaze for a few seconds before looking away, and Yuzu felt charged at the sign of admittance. "Testing your resolve is hardly cheating," Mei said under her breath, considering Yuzu's face was temptingly close to hers now.

Yuzu felt like laughing at the weak excuse. "Is that so?" They were so close, she could almost feel the heat radiating off of Mei. She could practically sense the other girl's heartbeat fueling her own. It wasn't often she had Mei on the ropes like this, and it excited her. But unfortunately she had to do her best to keep a lid on it if she were to win this little 'argument'.

"Because... I think you're trying to make me break this deal," Yuzu said in a low voice right into Mei's ear. "Because you want me to touch you as much as I want to touch you. Maybe even more." Yuzu felt Mei shiver simply from her breath on her ear and almost grinned.

Mei swallowed. "That's ridiculous," she maintained in a curt whisper.

Yuzu bumped noses with the other girl, lips brushing teasingly. "Is it really?"

Mei finally locked eyes with her and Yuzu could plainly see the desire in her eyes. But just when she felt Mei shifting towards her, Yuzu withdrew herself from the other girl's personal space. "Oh well, I'm not one to break a promise!"

Mei blinked in surprise when she was no longer breathing in Yuzu's air. This was unusual behavior coming from the slightly older girl. Yuzu was never known for her restraint after all.

What she failed to realize was that Yuzu just lost five years of her life span from summoning every ounce of her willpower to force herself to flippantly turn away from her sister. The insistent pressure in her chest to simply ravage the other girl very nearly overwhelmed her, but she really didn't want to give in this time! She wanted - no, needed - to hear Mei admit what she really wanted. She had almost made it to the door when Mei spoke up.

"Whatever happened to doing what you wanted?"

'Oh my god, just say that you want me to do you!' Yuzu nearly cried out in extreme exasperation, but her mouth was dry. She could hardly suck in air through her nose, since she was positively drowning in her own sexual frustration. But after a moment she finally managed a response that didn't sound strained.

"I don't know, maybe a lesson is finally sticking to me." 'Nailed it,' she thought proudly to herself. She idled by the door, hand hovering just over the knob, as she hoped and prayed to any god that Mei would just give in. But all that greeted her ears was silence.

Yuzu's shoulders slumped slightly in disappointment as her hand grasped the knob to let herself out-

"Wait," Mei's quiet voice prompted Yuzu to straighten up immediately. Yuzu turned her head slowly to see Mei looking off to the side, her face and neck flushed. "I want you…"

Yuzu's eyes widened.

Mei continued to look away, biting her lip slightly. "I can barely even study anymore, because you're all I can think about."

Yuzu's feet were already moving. It was now physically impossible for her to resist.

"I need you," Mei's sinfully dark eyes finally met Yuzu's, almost demure with pleading. "Touch me. Please."

Yuzu was already on her, placing hands on Mei's waist and hips, pulling her close and making Mei gasp.

"So its okay to break this one promise right?" Yuzu barely managed to murmur before she crashed her lips against hers. Mei's only answer was a moan as her hands came up to clutch at the back of Yuzu's head, her body pressing into her needily.

Yuzu's eager hands slid up along Mei's back in a quest to locate and unhook her bra. Unfortunately her hands were shaking and she was occupied with kissing Mei, so her first few tries to unhook her sister's bra failed. Mei made a small distracted noise against Yuzu's lips, detangling her fingers from Yuzu's hair long enough to reach around herself and unhook the bra for Yuzu. The blonde smiled sheepishly, a deep blush on her face, as Mei pushed the straps off her shoulders. Yuzu swallowed, her eyes going wide as if it would allow her to take in the sight even better. "Wow," she breathed out.

Mei let her bra drop to the floor, raising a brow at Yuzu. "Why do you always say that?" She asked quietly, blushing a little at Yuzu's attentive stare.

Yuzu grinned quickly, leaning forward to press a loving kiss to Mei's lips. "I can never get used to how beautiful you are, Mei." The younger girl's chest fluttered and she hid her embarrassment by pulling Yuzu into another kiss, one arm winding around her shoulders. She let Yuzu set the pace of the kiss, which was slower and more tender than their last one but still heavy with the promise of more. Mei briefly wondered when the hell Yuzu got so good at this before the other girl's hands finally came up to graze her breasts.

Yuzu's hands were careful and reverent, gently grasping and pulling at Mei until her peaks hardened. Mei arched into her hands and bit at Yuzu's lips for more contact. The blonde growled lightly, but Mei could feel the smile against her lips. Yuzu relented and squeezed and rubbed Mei's sensitive breasts firmer. Mei hissed in pleasure breaking their kiss and turning her head to the side. Yuzu didn't mind pressing her lips to Mei's neck instead as her hands continued kneading her. Mei bit her lips, shuddering as Yuzu's mouth traveled lower, mouthing her collarbone.

Mei squirmed as her breathing intensified. Yuzu was taking her time, and it was driving her mad. "Yuzu," Mei breathed quietly. She felt the blonde shudder at her name. "When I said I needed you to touch me," She grabbed one of the hands on her breasts and guided it lower. "I meant here." She dipped Yuzu's hand past the waistband of her panties, and they both moaned from the slight touch.

Yuzu's eyes went wide in wonderment, her breathing as unsteady as Mei's, as she felt the heat between her legs. "Oh my," she murmured, her fingers gently probing with Mei's guidance. Mei was so wet. Mei bit her lip to stifle a groan as she was touched, her thighs trembling. "Wow, okay," Yuzu's hand cupped Mei's sex completely as the younger girl pressed herself into her. "Holy crap though. Like seriously. wow, that's… that's something."

Mei sighed in exasperation, narrowing her eyes and rolling her hips into Yuzu's hand. "Could you just…"

Yuzu laughed slightly, more out of nervousness than anything, but it really was something to see Mei like this. And the knowledge that Mei wanted her this much made her own body throb with need. "I know, I know. Don't worry, babe, I got this!" Yuzu smiled and pressed a kiss to Mei's neck, whose blush seemed to deepen at the word "babe".

Then a surprisingly loud cry escaped from her lips as Yuzu's fingers stroked her. She arched her back, hands folding at the back of Yuzu's shirt to clutch her for support. Yuzu's fingers pressed into her firmly, spreading her wetness, while her mouth kissed and sucked at Mei's neck.

"Oh god Yuzu," Mei breathed raggedly into Yuzu's ear, and the blonde bit her lip to keep from panting herself. God, this was so arousing! Her heart was racing, her hips unconsciously moved with the rythm of her hand. It was getting a little hard to stand like this, so she leaned forward, forcing Mei to take a step back and rest against the bathroom sink. Placing one hand on the sink's edge for support, her other hand focused on stirring Mei up. The other girl was so wet that every movement of her fingers was audible.

"Mmmf!" Mei bit her lip, rocking her hips into Yuzu. When the small of her back made contact with the cold sink her own hand went to grasp it, making contact with Yuzu's hand. Their fingers grasped at each other loosely. "Oh…"

Yuzu squirmed at every noise that Mei made, painfully aware of her own arousal but also of the fact that their mother was just in the next room. If she got any louder they were sure to be discovered, but Yuzu was extremely unwilling to quiet her down! She loved her sounds too much to do such a thing, but she had to do something.

"H-hang on a sec," Yuzu groaned apologetically as she slipped her hand away from Mei and attempted to step away.

The dark haired girl whimpered at the loss of contact and tightened her hold on her shirt. "Don't you dare stop Yuzu!" The blonde swept in for another intense kiss, pushing her tongue into Mei's mouth when she gasped. Mei released her hold on the other girl's shirt to place her hands on Yuzu's jaw, but when she did Yuzu stepped away, a confident smile on her face. "I told you, I got this."

She quickly went to the bathtub. Turning on the faucets, the water came rushing out in a loud torrent. Hopefully it was loud enough to cover up what they were doing. She hurried back to Mei, who seemed to understand the purpose of what she had been doing, and crushed into her with another senseless kiss.

Well, senseless was the wrong word, since the sensations they produced within one another were nothing but electric. Yuzu broke away, after playfully nipping at her bottom lip, before moving lower to freely explore Mei's body with her eager lips. She paid liberal attention to her breasts, wrapping her lips and tongue around them, much to Mei's excitement. Mei seemed to be a little more mindful of how loud she was being now, encouraging her sister by pressing her head closer and tugging at her hair.

As much as Yuzu wanted to take her time and savor this, she promised Mei release. The blonde managed to detach her mouth from Mei long enough to hook her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slide them down Mei's legs. The younger girl helpfully stepped out of them, as Yuzu nuzzled and planted a kiss below her belly button.

Being this close to Mei down below, Yuzu flushed deeply, barely managing to not stare. She looked up at Mei and caught her eye. She raised a finger and made a motion for Mei to turn around, and the dark haired girl gave her a dubious expression before doing as instructed. Yuzu grinned at the fact that she was in control, and even allowed herself a few seconds to tease Mei's lower back with her mouth before standing up.

Her eyes met Mei's in the mirror. Her pupils were blown out, lips parted slightly and her chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. Yuzu's heart was pumping at a million miles an hour at the sight. She brushed Mei's hair to one side and kissed her neck. "So. Ready?" Mei gave her an annoyed look that made her chuckle. "Sorry, stupid question." Yuzu slid a palm down Mei's stomach, while her other hand reached around to occupy her chest.

Mei's knees nearly knocked together, before she locked them into place and held on to the sink's edge for dear life. Yuzu confronting her here really was a minor inconvenience. In hindsight she should have waited until they were in the safety of their room- "Ah! Hah!" A moan tore itself out, as Yuzu's manicured fingers dipped into her. Yuzu's voice groaned into her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"You feel really, really good, Mei," Yuzu whispered, before she licked at the shell of Mei's sensitive ear. The younger girl leaned back into Yuzu, her hips rutting into Yuzu's hand, which set up a good rhythm. Yuzu's fingers were unhurried, but patient and unceasing, steadily bringing her up to orgasm. Her other hand had been manipulating Mei's breasts, but had stilled in the last minute or so. All of her focus was going into the hand between Mei's legs.

In the mirror Mei could see Yuzu was wearing a flushed but very determined face, and Mei blearily found the expression almost unbearably sexy. Mei chewed on her lip and shut her eyes, as Yuzu's strokes became longer and stronger, her palm rubbing against her clit, as her fingers curled inside her. Even Yuzu's excited puffs of breath against her ear all served to bring her higher. Then Yuzu's fingers stroked her insides in the most perfect manner, making her breath hitch in her throat, and her hand grabbed Yuzu's to hold it in place. "R-right there-!" Mei barely managed to get out as her body tensed, pitching forward. Her hand slapped against the mirror, as she writhed herself against Yuzu's hand a few more times, until it seemed she couldn't take it anymore. She muffled her groan of release against her forearm, shuddering one last time as she struggled to remain standing.

Yuzu watched breathlessly with wide eyes, when she felt Mei's hips tense and twitch against her hand. She gulped thickly her own heartbeat pulsing through her core at the sight. Once Mei had jokingly said that Yuzu enjoyed giving her attention more than Mei enjoyed the attention. While Yuzu teasingly joked along that it would be quite a feat to receive more pleasure than Mei did at the moment, she acknowledged that yeah, she did greatly enjoy pleasuring Mei if her soaked underwear was any indication.

She leaned over and started peppering kisses over Mei's bare skin of her back as she recovered, the delicate shoulder blades trembling ever so slightly. "I bet you can study now," Yuzu said in a teasing manner. She started slipping her soaked hand from between Mei's thighs, but she was stopped by Mei herself. She looked in the reflection in surprise as Mei held her hand, the dark haired girl's eyes averted shyly as she guided Yuzu's hand back to where it was with a soft and needy whimper. "Wow, more? Really? Yeah, okay," the blonde said with raised brows..

This time she moved her fingers with with the intent of getting Mei off as quickly as possible, paying special attention to her clit. Mei's moans grew louder and louder as if forgetting all together that she had to be quiet. Or maybe she was unable to be quiet at this point? Yuzu was beyond caring, her other arm holding Mei around the waist to help brace her. Her fingers were so slick already, that she pressed extra hard for a semblance of friction.

Mei cried out, and she tried to cover up her mouth with shaky fingers in a last ditch effort to muffle the noises that were coming closer and closer to outright screams of pleasure. She was already on the edge a second time, the sink and Yuzu the only things keeping her legs from giving out-

There was a knock on the door. "Mei, are you in the bath already?"

Yuzu's fingers stilled immediately, and her eyes bugged out of her face in panic. Her gaze snapped to the door and her jaw dropped open, as her worst fear seemed to realize itself. She had left the door unlocked! The two sister's reflections looked at each other, mirroring panic.

Mei cleared her throat to answer. "Yes, mother," she called out, trying not to sound like she was in the middle of getting fucked silly.

"Is Yuzu in there with you? I got some fresh towels!" Their mother said obliviously. They simultaneously imagined the woman's hand going to the doorknob. Mei opened her mouth to tell her to leave them outside the door. And Yuzu, - bless her poor sweet soul - instead of extracting herself from Mei, she suddenly hugged her tighter and shoved her fingers in all the way in a sudden panicked reflex.

Mei's eyes widened as that stupid accidental movement did her in, her voice coming out in a surprised yelp, as heat flooded Yuzu's hand. "J-Jesus!"

The blonde's eyes goggled when she realized what happened. "Jesus!" she exclaimed.

"...Jesus?" Their mother parroted from behind the door. "You girls sure are religious today."

"Thank you Jesus for fresh towels!" Yuzu covered hastily in a high-pitched voice now that Mei was incapacitated. "For the love of Jesus, don't come in!"

"Don't thank Jesus, thank me!" she answered in exasperation, noting Yuzu's alarmed tone. "Well, alright, they'll be right here. Now, I don't know what you girls did but please clean it up!"

"'KAY BYE," Yuzu's face was as red as a tomato now. They waited a few moments in silence as their mother padded away down the hall.

Mei shifted a little against the other girl. "Yuzu, your hand," she said, soft voice hitching.

"Oh, sorry," Yuzu apologized as she gently slipped her hand away. Mei visibly shuddered at the movement, still sensitive. She pressed loving kisses against the feverish skin of Mei's neck and bare shoulder."You okay?"

Mei nodded, brushing dark hair behind an ear. The feeling was slowly coming back to her legs. "The bathtub is overflowing."

"Crap!' Yuzu darted away and immediately nearly slipped on the puddle forming on the floor before managing to turn the faucet off. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, as the flow was stopped. "Whew! Close call, huh?" She turned around to shoot Mei a wry grin but was pleasantly surprised by Mei, who had walked up behind her. The dark haired girl wasted no time in leaning forward and giving Yuzu a grateful kiss, which the older girl was delighted to receive.

Just when Yuzu started squirming for more attention, Mei pulled away. She stepped past her older sister, entering the tub, the water overflowing even more. She slowly sunk in, exhaling in relief as the warm water enveloped her. She could feel Yuzu's hungry eyes on her and couldn't help smirking slightly.

Yuzu licked her lips, the kiss having made her own arousal flare up even more. "Mind if I join you?" Desire colored the notes in her voice plain as day. Mei closed her eyes and leaned back in the tub, the very picture of satisfaction.

"I'm afraid not." Mei smiled serenely. "After this, we're going to study for finals."

Yuzu blinked. "And by 'study', do you actually mean..?" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. Mei brows were not swayed one bit.

"I mean study."

"... Seriously?" Yuzu's voice came out in a whine like a puppy who wanted their treat.

"Very," Mei repressed a wide grin, enjoying seeing Yuzu like this. "This time we're going to aim for you to be in the top fifty."

"That's impossible!" Yuzu barked in protest. "And unfair! C'mon, Mei." She gave Mei a pleading look, her legs squeezing together. She caught the slightest waver in Mei's gaze. "What would Jesus do?"

That made Mei snort quietly in amusement. "Help tutor you, I would assume."

"Tutoring, more like torturing!" Yuzu let loose an obnoxiously huge sigh adding an eye roll and a shoulder slump for dramatic effect. "Fine, be a tease! I'm gonna go to our room and 'self study'," Yuzu said with air quotes.

Mei's eyes followed her. "You do that."

Yuzu clumsily slipped on the water again nearly killing herself against the door, but she managed to catch herself in time. "May Jesus forgive you Mei!"

Mei giggled to herself once Yuzu made it out of the bathroom without giving herself a concussion. After a proper study session, she was sure to give Yuzu an ample reward. Even Jesus couldn't object to that. Probably.


End file.
